Dissonance
by xYuakime
Summary: [O.S] Depuis les récents événements - ceux de l'intégration des habitants de l'Underground - la politique est confuse. G!Sans n'est pas épargné de cette confusion, y songe même durant sa promenade en ville mais fait brutalement face à la réalité : celle de sa condition dans ce monde.


_Bon, ce court One Shot est un petit condensé d'idées en vrac dont : de ce que serait la vie des monstres dans ma propre optique une fois revenus à la Surface , une sorte de suite à "Tu es là", inspiré de Trouble de Coldplay, d'un fan art de **junkpilestuff**_ _. Bref, de beaucoup d'éléments._

 _Je m'étais donné pour défi d'écrire un One Shot en quelques heures, en voici le résultat ! Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'est relativement classique mais j'ai pris du plaisir à travailler dessus. Hé oui, encore G!Sans mais que voulez-vous ? Un jour, je changerai de disque._

* * *

 _Dissonance (littéraire) - Manque d'harmonie, désaccord entre des idées, des caractères, des sentiments._

 _G_ leva les yeux vers le ciel, fut ébloui. Le soleil s'était élevé à son zénith, éclairait de toutes ses ardeurs la ville rythmée par les bruits de pas provoqués par l'essaim d'inconnus, les voix fortes et différentes, les cris des enfants et les rires. Un brouhaha permanent qui ne cessait que lorsque la nuit tombait, que la lune prenait place dans le ciel noir et constellé d'étoiles. De véritables étoiles de la Surface, celles que l'on pouvait contempler des heures durant en songeant à la distance qui séparait la Terre de ces astres, et que l'on pouvait prier sans craindre que le vœu ne soit qu'une illusion. Il en était de même pour le soleil, la chaleur qu'il diffusait était véritable et rien n'était plus agréable que de s'y exposer, de sentir ses rayons parcourir son corps, se dire que rien n'était faux, que c'était bel et bien le soleil qui réchauffait leurs corps restés des années dans des souterrains étouffants, bercés par les espoirs et le mensonge perpétuel.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant d'expulser une bouffée grisâtre dont l'odeur déplaisait à certains passants. D'autres lui adressaient de mauvais regards, tandis que certains ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, comme s'il était un être à part entière. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, la majorité des humains refusait d'admettre les habitants des souterrains comme des êtres avec les mêmes droits, les mêmes sentiments et la même manière de penser. Lui ignorait les affronts, les élocutions aberrantes d'hommes dont les intentions étaient obscures, mal définies et entendues. Il les jugeait absurdes, dénuées d'intérêt malgré le fait qu'elles pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses pour des esprits naïfs.

On avait essayé plus d'une fois de lui retirer la garde de la petite humaine qui les avaient tiré de ce calvaire – quoi qu'il ne fût pas encore terminé -, argumentant par le fait que cela était un scandale, une incongruité qu'un être tel que lui puisse s'occuper d'un enfant d'une « espèce supérieure ». La justice refusait d'adhérer à ce type d'accusation, répondant que les lois étaient formelles et qu'il s'agissait d'une atteinte aux droits de l'Homme. Attribuer le mot « Homme » à des monstres, quelle inconscience ! Ne savait-on point qu'ils étaient perfides, vicieux et cruels ? Qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une nouvelle guerre pour supprimer l'existence de l'humanité ? Dieu, si on lui avait donné une pièce pour chaque bêtise entendue, il serait déjà riche, voire au-delà. Malgré tout ce déchaînement énigmatique de haine, les habitants des souterrains étaient soutenus : certaines gens se donnaient du mal pour les intégrer à la société, leur offrir une vie digne de ce nom, une place dans ce monde différent. Ce n'était que ce qu'ils désiraient.

 _G_ expulsa une autre bouffée, tourna à l'intersection d'une rue puis fut interrompu dans sa marche par son téléphone qui se manifestait. Son regard se détacha du ciel, se reporta sur l'appareil. Ce n'était qu'un message, rien d'important à son sujet. Il avait presque terminé son itinéraire, sa destination étant l'établissement dans lequel étudiait sa protégée, celle que l'on voulait lui retirer. Elle avait dit être orpheline lorsqu'elle eut chuté dans les souterrains, s'était prise d'affection pour _G_ suite à leur rencontre et avait affirmé vouloir vivre avec lui une fois qu'ils seraient à la Surface. Promesse tenue, juste fallait-il s'assurer de la préserver de tous ces affronts.

Les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur lui. Ces regards pouvaient être compréhensibles : il était intrigant, voire terrible de croiser un squelette au crâne fêlé déambuler dans les rues, une cigarette entre les dents. Chose inhabituelle mais qui allait finir par changer, car _G_ ne comptait pas modifier ses habitudes pour contenter les mauvaises gens. Il se faisait remarquer par les habitants de la ville, certains venaient engager une conversation avec lui, plus ou moins chaleureuse. Il était loin de passer inaperçu dans cet essaim d'hommes et de femmes qui se ressemblaient tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Hé, tu ne sais pas que c'est imprudent de se promener seul dans ton cas ? l'interpella un inconnu qui se trouvait au coin d'une rue. »

 _G_ se tournait vers la source de cette voix et découvrit, à l'intersection d'une ruelle, deux jeunes hommes à l'apparence banale, vêtus d'habits somme toute classique qui s'avançaient vers lui. L'un avait les mains dans les poches, l'autre les agitait nerveusement. Le grand squelette demeura immobile, intrigué d'avoir été ainsi interpellé.

« Com – »

Le premier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer, lui ayant infligé une violente frappe au visage. Sa cigarette vola avant d'atterrir sur les pavés. _G_ fit quelques pas en arrière sous l'effet du choc, sentit un filet de sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Ils voulaient entrer sur ce terrain-là ? Bien.

L'autre s'apprêta à partir à la charge mais _G_ l'en empêcha en le saisissant par le bras, l'envoya au sol. Il poussa un râle mais se redressa. Son confrère profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le prendre par surprise, lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. Une douleur fulgurante prit la cage thoracique du receveur, son âme fit un bond. Son agresseur tenta de le déséquilibrer. Il y parvint à moitié, l'autre termina le travail. Il le frappa dans la colonne vertébrale, _G_ fut pris au dépourvu mais ne comptait pas se laisser battre de la sorte. Une rage s'empara de son esprit, il ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses actes. Autour d'eux, des cris surpris et choqués fusèrent. Un attroupement s'était formé.

Le grand squelette saisit le premier par les épaules, l'emporta avec lui et lui fit percuter le mur avec violence. Le dos de son adversaire émit un craquement inquiétant, _G_ lui asséna un coup au visage. S'il devait lui faire comprendre les choses de cette manière, soit. Du sang s'écoula de l'une des narines de son agresseur. Il le foudroya du regard, le souffle effréné et riposta maladroitement avant de lui cracher au visage. Le deuxième intervint de nouveau, le frappa de toutes ses forces. Ils se répandirent en invectives.

« Je vais te faire regretter, connard ! s'écria hargneusement le premier. »

Alors que les trois s'apprêtaient à s'arracher de nouveau la peau et les os dans une flopée d'injures et de coups bien portés, quatre policiers se frayèrent un passage dans la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour des fautifs, intervinrent en les séparant. Ils se défièrent du regard. Celui qui avait agressé _G_ en premier se libéra de la prise d'un policier, passa sa main sur sa lèvre éclatée. Le grand squelette indiqua à l'agent qui l'avait tiré de la rixe, qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

« Tous des enfants de putain, vociféra-t-il. Comment est-ce que l'on peut laisser ces espèces vivre avec nous alors qu'ils nous agressent sans raison ?!

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous plaindre en garde à vue, répondit l'agent puis s'adressa à ses collègues. Faites monter les deux autres.

\- Je ne suis pas fautif, rétorqua _G_. Suis-je vraiment obligé de vous suivre ?

\- Nous ignorons si vous êtes celui qui a frappé le premier alors oui, vous venez avec nous. Vous vous expliquerez au commissariat, messieurs.

\- Je dois aller récupérer quelqu'un, il va m'attendre. »

Les deux jeunes hommes furent embarqués, les policiers restants restèrent avec _G_ qui refusait de suivre les instructions. Ils mirent leurs mains sur les hanches, soutinrent le regard du monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que vous dites vrai ? Et si c'est vraiment le cas, tant pis, il attendra. Vous êtes un adulte, je me trompe ? Alors vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous refusez d'exécuter les ordres.

\- C'est un enfant. Que sera-t-il si je reste en garde à vue pendant des heures ?

\- Une nouvelle fois, rien ne me prouve que votre histoire soit vraie, répondit-il. Ecoutez, vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne mais si vous n'êtes pas le fautif dans cette histoire, alors votre petit séjour au commissariat sera de très courte durée et vous pourrez aller récupérer votre enfant dans les temps. Hm ? »

* * *

« _G_! s'écria la petite fille guillerette en jetant sur lui.

\- Hé, salut mon ange, dit-il alors qu'il la soulevait. »

Ses cheveux bruns étaient à moitié décoiffés, son visage affichait un air fatigué : des petits cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux en amande. Sa journée avait dû être éprouvante, d'autant plus qu'il avait dû la laisser une heure de plus dans l'établissement à cause des problèmes créés par ses agresseurs. D'un geste minutieux, Frisk posa sa main sur la joue bandée de _G_ qui reprit sa marche sous les regards intrigués des gens présents, venus chercher leurs propres enfants.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. »

Ils traversèrent la route lorsqu'elle fut dégagée avec seulement des véhicules à l'horizon. Ils furent rapidement isolés du brouhaha, se trouvant désormais dans un quartier tranquille qui se situait sur le chemin jusqu'à chez eux. La petite fille ne semblait pas convaincue des propos de _G_. Celui-ci s'en aperçut mais n'y rajouta rien. Il avait une autre idée en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger un morceau dehors pour une fois ? proposa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne le fais jamais d'habitude ! »

Il alluma une cigarette, expulsa la fumée vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, se teintait de rouge. Il n'y avait que la Surface pour offrir de telles paysages, de vues si particulières et uniques.

« Je peux bien faire une exception. »


End file.
